Crash and Burn!
by jesslarhea
Summary: (Third in the "Taking my Mate" series) Was the van that almost hit Bella an accident or a planned event? Read and find out! Rate mature, duh! I don't own Twilight...
1. Chapter 1

" **Taking my mate"**

 **1)-"The Major's fun" (Before Bella met the Cullen's)**

 **2)-"What are you?" (The day Bella met Edward)**

 **3)-"Crash and Burn" (The day that Bella was almost crushed by Tyler's van)**

 **4) ?**

 **DISCLAIMER: (** _ **I don't own Twilight)**_

 _ **CLAIMER: (I own any and all mistakes that I make)**_

 _ ***The characters in this entire series are extremely OOC…**_

 _ **All my stories are rated MATURE for all the reason that a mature rating it warranted, so read at your own risk people!**_

* * *

" _ **Crash and Burn"**_

 **Chapter 1| Jasper**

Alice and Edward have been acting very strange this morning; well Alice has been acting strange ever since I told her it was over and left the Cullen's.

You see, my brother peter called me two months ago and told me that his "knower" was telling him that if I don't divorce Alice I would loose my true mate completely. He told me that she was human and that the "mind raper" would take her from me. So I stayed in Forks unknowingly to Alice and Edward; some how I have stayed out of the range of their gifts and they haven't noticed that I was still here. I have been staying out in the woods near my mate's house or following her when ever she leaves, waiting for the right time to take her.

I can't wait to formally introduce myself to her and make her mine. On the day that she met the Cullen's she immediately and completely distrusted them or at least that is what her emotions were telling me.

Anyway back to today; I'm waiting for Bella to leave for school then follow her to keep her safe. I stay in the forest just watching to make sure that the Cullen's aren't up to something, namely Alice. When I sense her and the rest of the Cullen's enter the parking lot I hear them talking about my Bella.

" _Edward you need to get to her at the right moment if you don't the van will crush her!"_ -Alice-

" _I can't believe you both are going through with this; she doesn't need to be apart of our world and she really doesn't like any of us. Especially you and Edward; I can taste the hate that that girl has for the two of you!"_ -Rosalie-

What the hell are they up to?

" _Butt out Rose; she is Edwards mate and this will help her realize that!"_ -Alice-

Edwards mate my ass! I kill them all if they touch a single hair on _My Bella's_ head!

" _I know what I have to do Alice so get off my back and Rose, please stop and be happy for me."_ Edward turns back to Alice. _"Have you seen Jasper yet or how he disappeared from your visions?"_ -Edward-

" _No I haven't and it's frustrating me that I have lost control over him; but don't worry he'll be back!"_ -Alice-

" _Whatever you delusional dumbass', just know that if you expose us I will be the first to call the Volturi and snitch on you both! Come on Em, I don't want to watch the colossal disaster that is about to unfold and blow up in their faces! Jasper was smart to dump this dumb little fairy."_ -Rosalie-

Rose pulls Em from the parking lot and into the school just as I hear tires squeal on the pavement and losing control fast. It all happens so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I would have missed it.

Bella is standing motionless beside her truck, bracing herself for the inevitable impact. It's then that I see Alice and Edwards plan come into play. I don't hesitate as I move into action and grab Bella; not stopping as I disappear into the trees. "Hold on darlin'; I got-cha and I wont let anything happen to ya!" I tell her and I continue to run as far and as fast as I can. We eventually make it to the highway and I come to a skidding halt see my brother leaning against his truck and Char sitting on the hood.

"Took you long enough Major!" The asshole smiles at me then down at the now squirming girl in my arms. "Miss Bella, it's nice to finally meet you sugar!"

"Who in the fuck are you people?" Bella yells then turn to me and lets out a gasp and I'm hit with a ton of lust and desire; sniffing the air that is thick with her arousal as I lean my face closer to hers and nuzzling my nose against her cheek. "You are not human are you?" Her entire body shudders against mine. "They have red eyes and yours are black; what are you?" Her voice is strong and steady and I'm not detecting any fear from her at all. Weird!

I decide to be completely honest and upfront with her; something is telling me that she can take it and I know she hates being lied to. "Well darlin'" I place a small kiss to her neck, enjoying the heat from her soft skin. "I'm Jasper Whitlock and you my dear are my mate!" I smile at her as I climb into the truck still holding her; not wanting to let her go. "And we are vampires but don't worry," I grin as I reach up and caress her soft cheek. "We only drink from the dregs of society."

"We?" Peter turns around in his seat to look at me as Char puts the truck in drive and begins to haul ass to our ranch in Texas.

"You didn't think I would continue the Cullen way of life did you?" I raise my eyebrows at my brother and all he does is grin and look at Bella.

"Sorry about taken you darlin' but Alice and Edward were planning to take you from your true mate and you would have been drained eventually; we just couldn't let that happen!" He reaches out to her and she doesn't hesitate to take his hand in hers and shake it. "I'm Peter and this is my wife and mate Charlotte!" Peter smiles warmly at her. I test Bella's emotions once more and she is radiating trust and humor.

"It's nice to meet you Peter and Charlotte, and yeah; I know those asshole were up to something. I really didn't like them since the moment I had the displeasure of meeting them!" She laughs then turns back to me as I run my fingers through her long silky hair. "They were responsible for Tyler's van coming at me weren't they? Why did they want to kill me?"

"They weren't trying to kill you darlin'; they were try to make you fall for Edward by having him save you!" I shake my head at the stupidity that those two possess.

"I honestly think that those two share a brain!" Bella huffs and we all laugh at her spot on assessment. "I mean, I have tried to tell them that I wanted nothing to do with them but here we are because they wouldn't listen! But I can't seem to complain about how it all turned out though!" She turns to me and shocks the shit out of me by straddling my lap. "So you and I are mates?" She whispers and I can only nod. Her lips are against mine but just barely. "And you are a blood sucking vampire?" I nod dumbly again and moan as her hips move against mine. "But you won't kill me because you only eat criminals?" She whispers against my jaw before trailing kisses to my ear and nibbles on it. I can still only nod because the warmth from her lips against my ear and the warmth from her overly heated core that is still moving against my now hard as fuck dick; it's doing crazy things to me. I want to take her right the fuck here and now! I can't give two shits that my brother and sister are in the truck with us! "Well I only have two questions for you Cowboy!"

"And what are those two questions baby?" I grin as I grab her ass and pull her closer to me.

"When are you gonna turn me?" I feel her hot wet tongue on my bottom lip so I open my mouth and kissing her with all the hunger and lust that I feel for her. All too soon she pulls away with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

"As soon as you want me to; I'll turn you whenever you want baby!" I lean for and whisper in her ear then taking the lobe between my teeth gently. "What's your second question?"

She grins as she tugs my head back by the hair at the back of my head and rises to her knees so that she's towering over me but her body is still pressed to mine. "Do I have to wait until I'm a vampire for you to show me how good you can make me feel?"

"Char" I growl not taking my eyes from my aroused mate that is clearly feeling the bond form as much as I am. "Find a hotel; right the fuck now!"

"Uh, are you sure Major?" Peter turns to look at me then nods when he see that I'm close to taking Bella in the back seat of his truck. "Char, stop in Salt Lake; we won't make it any further. Alice and the Cullen's are still stumped as to who took Bella!" Peter closes his eyes. "It seems our new sister is blocking Jaspers scent along with everything else she has blocked from them!" Peter opens his eyes and begins to laugh. "Bella has quite the gift!"

Ten long ass minutes later the truck stops and Peter and Char get out of the truck to check us in, but I'm not payin' them any attention because all my attention is on my mate and what her body is doing to mine. "Fuck baby" I groan when I feel her unbutton my jeans before she slips her tiny hand in to stroke my painfully hard cock.

"Major you and Bella are in room 4!" Peter chuckles as I climb out of the truck with Bella still wrapped around me. "We'll keep a look out." He tosses me the key to our room and I waste not time at all before I have my mate laid out for me on the bed and completely naked.

"Jesus Christ baby!" I groan as I grab her ankles and pull her to me.

After I have removed my clothes I kneel on the bed and lift her legs over my shoulder. Bella's body is positioned to where she is almost up side down; her legs hooked over my shoulders and my hands gripping her hips hard as I lean down and drag my tongue up her slit. Sonofabitch she tastes so damn good!

"Jasper" Bella cries out as I work my mouth and tongue over her pussy, completely devouring her. "Oh shit Jasper." She screams as I begin to move my tongue at a more than human speed; causing her to explode in my mouth.

"Damn baby you taste fantastic." I groan when I lay her down on the bed and position myself between her legs. "Are you ready for me to fuck you baby?" I grin down at her as I push slowly into her. Fuck me, she is so damn tight but I can tell that she has done this before. "Who in the fuck took your virginity Isabella?" I growl loudly, not stopping my movements though; my beast roaring to be released! I can tell that she hasn't had a lot of sex; maybe a couple of times because she is tightly wrapped around my cock, squeezing the fuck out of me.

"My ex boyfriend, and if we're approaching that subject; who the fuck took yours?" My beautiful mate growls back at me and the woman has a point. Doesn't calm the beast any though.

"I'm sorry but I'm a very possessive man baby and I don't want anyone but me touching!" I groan as I pull out and thrusting back into her hard; the beast close to taking control.

"I'm all yours now Jasper; no one but you will ever touch me, Oh god Jasper!" I lose complete control to the Major and begin to fuck her wildly. I pull her to me and continuously thrust into her hard and fast. "Yes Jasper; oh shit Major I'm cuming!" She screams as she pulls my head to hers. She turns her head exposing her neck to me and I can't stop myself before sinking my teeth into the tinder and soft skin of her neck, letting the warm blood fill my mouth. I feel her push her hips to mine, meeting me thrust for thrust over and over as I drink from her.

When both our orgasms hit us hard I snap out of my possessive state and begin to pump all the venom that I can into her as I continue to fuck her into one more orgasm that causes me to spill once more deep inside her. Holy shit that was intense.

"I'm so fucking sorry baby!" I kiss all over her face. "So, so sorry Bella!"

"It's what I wanted Jasper!" She gasps loudly as her body jolt once before going completely limp in my arms. I listen to her vitals but everything seems normal; I can also smell the venom moving through her veins at a very fast pace and her heart is pounding.

"She's fine Major!" I hear Peter speaking to me through the closed door. "Just get her dressed and bring her to the truck quickly." I do as I'm told because Peter and Char are the only two people I trust with my mates life.

Once Bella and I both are dressed I scoop her up and rush out and into the truck. Char waste no time at all before she has us back on the highway again.

"Major she will be fine; she's a shield and that is why she is so quiet!" Peter grins at me. "She's protecting herself while still protecting you from Alice's visions."

"Peter, Your knower has worked better with Bella than it ever has with anyone else!" I look at him and all the fucker does is smile.

"Yeah" Peter grins a crazy as all hell grin in my direction before looking down at the unconscious beauty in my arms. "My great, great grand baby completes me, doesn't she?"

What the fuck did that "know it all" jackass just say; grand baby?! Shit, this clusterfuck just got a lot more complicated!

* * *

 **-So glad that you guys took the time and read this and I really hope you all like it!**

 **-You folks know what I want…**

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***


	2. Chapter 2 (It's the last chapte, bummer)

" _ **Crash and burn"**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

Burning fire mix with the cold hands and body of Jasper, that is all I can feel! I have no sense of time and I have no clue where I am but I can hear the voices of Peter and Char telling Jasper that they found us and that they will be here in ten minutes!

What the hell?

How the hell did those fucking idiots find us when they would most definitely have a shit tone of trouble of finding their way out of a paper bag?

I hear a loud growl from right next to me. "How the fuck did they find us?" Jasper asks loudly; reading my mind as he shifts his body and holds me tighter.

Is it wrong to be turn on by my mates anger and rage, while I'm burning?

"I'm not sure that they actually know that Bella is here! I think that they are just coming to ask for our help in finding Bella." Peter chuckles then continues. "God those two are really fucking stupid to think that we'd help them; never mind the fact that we are the ones that actually took Bella...Ouch woman, that shit hurt! What the hell Charlotte?"

"Well then quit acting like an idiot and that trouble is not about to be on our doorstep and I wont hit you!" Char tells Peter and I really want to laugh but I can't because the pain starts to double in my chest.

Oh shit just kill me now and be done with it! I feel like my fucking heart is about to explode. I focus all my attention on the conversation to try and block out this terrible pain.

"I didn't say that we would be having trouble!" Peter laughs right before I feel the bed dip and then hear a rustling sound before I hear Peter yell. "Okay, okay Major I give! Uncle, Uncle! Oh shit, cant you hear her heart?" What the hell is Peter the weirdo talking about now?

"Holy shit it's only been two days!" I hear Jasper gasp then feel the bed dip again before his body is pressed to mine. "You are going to be one hell of a vampire baby!" I feel cold lips on mine just as I hear the loud roar of an engine. Damn that sounds like it's right next to me. As a matter of fact, I can hear birds and crickets chirping, I can also smell an array of different smells. The most prominent being honey, whiskey, and apple pie...oh and sex, and I associate all those smells with Jasper.

I'm broken from my thoughts by the god awful sound of Alice Cullen's voice. "Peter, I'm here to see Jasper and I know he is here, we need his help!"

"Well, magic eight ball if you know that he is here; you also know that we are about to have our hands full with a newborn that just so happen to be the Majors mate!" I hear a gasp just as I hear Jasper kiss my neck.

"I promise you baby that I will never let them get to you!" I feel the bed dip just as all hell breaks loose around my immobile body.

"How could you Jasper? She was suppose to be my mate but she was to stay human!" I hear dickward yell like he is right next to me.

"That right there should tell you that she is not in fact your mate boy!" I hear Jasper roar then something hits the ground hard. "If she was your mate she wouldn't have hated you and you would want nothing more than to have her for all eternity!"

"He's right son, that is what a true mate would feel both of them, even a human would feel the pull!" Who the fuck is that?

"It doesn't matter Carlisle, Jasper is mine!" Oh hell the fuck no!

"I belong to Bella just like she..."

I feel a harsh jolt then hear several loud gasp as well as something akin to boulders crashing together as well as the sound of drywall cracking and crumbling.

My heart pounds a few more time before stopping altogether.

"How are you doing this Jasper!" I hear that voice that I don't recognize gasp out in shock.

"He's not doing that Dr. Cullen! That power belongs to my great great grand baby!" I hear the smile in Peter's voice just as I open my eyes and I find myself next to Jasper.

"What the fuck is going on and why the fuck did you asshole come here?"I roar and its then that I realize that Edward and Alice are pressed together tightly against the wall like something unseen is holding them there.

I begin to laugh at there position. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? What, sharing a brain not enough for you? You want to share a body as well?" I laugh along with my family just as it all clicks that it's me holding them like that, causing me to gasp and release the dummy duo. "I was doing that wasn't I?

"Oh yeah baby girl!" Peter laughs just and Jasper wraps his arms around my waist. "Seems you don't like hearing someone try and claim what belongs to you.

"He is mine..." I narrow my eyes at Alice as I press her to the wall again.

"As I recall. He left you..." I stop at another memory. "You and Edward caused the van to come at me just so I would develop some kind of hero worship towards the gay fucker; didn't you, you little bitch?" I laugh. "Luckily Jasper was watching over me and save me before you two idiots could get me killed!" I shake my head and turn to who I now know is Dr. Cullen. "Is my dad okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Isabella; You are consider a runaway though! It seem that you left a note stating that you were done with Forks and that you just wanted a new life and to not look for you!" I glare and Peter. The asshole has the decency to look ashamed!

"Damn it you jackass!" I point my finger at my so called grand daddy. "So now my mother and father think that I hate them?"

"No Bella, I would never do that. I put in the note that you loved them very much and that you would call as soon as you got settled!" Well that is a relief!

"Thanks Gramps!" I nod and turn back to the Cullen's. "You all can leave now that you know that I am okay and want nothing to do with those two and neither does Jasper!" I point my finger at the two morons.

"Jasper are you going to let her speak for you like that?" Alice whines causing me to roll my eyes.

Jasper shrugs with a very wicked grin on his handsome face. "Why not? I rather love how she's treating and speaking to you; it's hot!" He shrugs once more as he kisses my cheek. "And she is simply letting you know exactly how I feel; you see true mates can feel everything that the other feels with out being an empath. You both would know that if you weren't so fucking selfish and trying to take whatever the fuck you wanted, when you want it!"

I begin to feel a burning in my throat that is close to what I just went through! I turn to Jasper as I reach up and rub my neck with a whimper. "Lets go get you fed baby!" Jasper presses his cool lips to my throat before taking my hand and pulling to the door.

"We'll all go; we need to hunt as well!" I hear Alice chirp.

"Like hell you will pixie..."

Jasper laughs loudly interrupting me. "Oh I highly doubt you lot will want to hunt what we hunt! Sides' I won't be able to keep Bella from killing you if you tag along!" Jasper, me, Peter and Char all begin to laugh loudly when a collective gasp come from four of the Cullen family.

"You couldn't possibly be considering taking her to hunt humans Jasper!" Edward yells.

"Why wouldn't I want to feed from my natural food source, just as long as the people that we eat are criminals I don't fucking care. I'm not killing an animal! I am a fucking member of PETA for crying out loud. I have a half a mind to report you lot for animal murder! But I wont because that would mean trouble for me and mine!"

It's comical to watch two of the Cullen smile at me and the other four scowl like I'm a stubborn child that need a good ass whooping. "Isabella, feeding from animals keep us from killing innocents..."

"Yeah well, I am choosing to kill the sadistic animals that actually have the choice whether or not to kill, rape and cause the innocent humans to suffer needlessly. We are actually saving the innocent where as you lot are just standing by and letting them fall victim to fates that are much worse than death!" I'm in Carlisle's face now. "Now take your family and leave before I decide it's time to have nice bone fire out back! You have thirty seconds asshole!" I shove the doctor out of the open bedroom door.

"I be back for you Bella; I just need to give you time to come around!" Edward tells me and shakes his head as he leave the room.

"Not fucking likely assward!" I yell then look at Alice just as the one that I know as Emmett speak to Jasper.

"Man Rose and I want to try this criminal diet; hell, we need a life long vacation away from the psychic twins!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Alice looks as if she is insulted. That is until I grab her by the throat and walk her out of the room.

"Yeah man, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you want!" I hear Jasper tell Emmett just as I descend the stairs. I feel more than hear him following me as I take the trash out.

"I told you to leave now didn't I Alice!" I growl in her terrified face just as I feel someone run into my shield that I have up around me and the little Ms. Cleo. I look over and grin down at Edward as he stands after falling on his ass.

"Let her go please!" Carlisle pleads with me.

"Oh I will; I'm just simply helping her to the car since she suddenly forgot how to walk!" I chuckle when I squeeze the bitches neck hard enough to crack the shit out of her skin to her jaw. I grin as I lick my hand and rub my venom over each crack causing her to scream from the pain of the foreign venom and some how I just know that this will scar her badly. "Just a simple reminder of what I'm capable of if I ever see you or your little bitch of a brother ever again!" I lower my shield and open the back door to their SUV and toss the bitch in then slam to door. "Stay!" I point my finger in the open window at her and order the bitch like one would a bad little puppy that pissed on the rug.

To everyone's shock, Alice relaxes in the seat and does as I told her to. Huh, I wonder...

I turn to Edward and point my finger at him like I did Alice. "Be a good little boy and get in truck next to your sister!" Edward nods and does as I tell him to. "Seems I have more than one gift!" I smile at my grinning mate.

"Order them to forget all about the Whitlock's..."

"And don't forget to include me and my Rosie!" Emmett booms.

I shake my head and walk around the SUV and lean in the driver side window and point at each of them. "You all will forget about me, Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter. You will also forget about Emmett and Rosalie! Us Whitlock's simply never existed to you neither do Isabella Swan!"

The four Cullen's begin to blink wildly. "What were we discussing ma'am?" Carlisle smiles at me.

I grin over at my family just as Jasper steps up to me and address the good doctor. "You were just asking if you could hunt in our territory but that is not possible. We don't condone the killing of animals; my mate is a member of PETA, and the animals in the state of Texas are protected! So you all will have to move on to the next state. Unless you all would like to try our criminal diet?" Jasper ask them and grins as they all shake their head. "Well then, I'll kindly ask you to vacate my land and the state of Texas as fast as you can!" Jasper drawls in that lazy southern accent that has my wanting to jump him.

"Think you for informing us and we promise not to hunt until we get a few states away! You all have a nice day!"

Once the Cullen's minus two are out of sight Jasper lifts me up into his arms and kisses the shit out of me. "Come on you gorgeous talented woman, lets get you sated in every way possible!" Mmmm, I know what I want to be sated in first!

"Holy shit Bells!" Peter interrupts mine and Jasper's little and moment shaking his head wildly! "I told y'all that my grand baby would be one hell of a vampire!"

"Thanks Gramps; you're not so bad yourself!" I grin as he and Char wrap me and Jasper in a bear hug. "What are you guys waiting for?" I look at Rose and Emmett pointedly. Emmett grins as he speeds over and hugs the shit out of us. "Rose, you are a Whitlock now so get your narrow ass over here!" I grin at her causing her to laugh while shaking her head as she moves towards us and wraps her arms around Emmett and Jasper's backs.

"I missed you big brother!" Rose grins up at Jasper as he takes one of his arms from around my waist and wraps it around Rose's back and kisses the top of her head.

"I missed you as well little sister..."

"...And we all know that everyone miss my sexy ass!" Emmett laughs loudly at himself. "Okay I don't know about you guys but the animal diet has me starving all the time and Bella boo look like she's in pain so lets all get some grub!"

"Couldn't have said it better my self big brother!" I gin at Emmett causing him to look like he may cry if he could. Emmett looks at Charlotte causing her to shrug her shoulders and nod, telling him that he can be her big brother as well.

"Rosy, I finally have two sister that I actually like!" Before anyone can stop the big buffoon, he snatches Char and I up like rag dolls and hugs the shit out of us. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever..." Emmett stops and turn to Jasper and Peter with the meanest look on his other wise sweet face. "If you two little men ever hurt my sister I'll squash you fuckers like bugs!" This causes me and Char to laugh. "What, I'm doing the whole big brother thing even if I just threatened the god of war and Captain Whitlock, you little shits!" Emmett muses our hair then laughs. "Now quit aggravating your big brother and lets go eat!" Emmett struts off like a happy gigantic peacock.

Char and I look at each other then laugh along with our mates and Rose.

"Come on baby, lets do what your new big brother says because I'd hate for him to squash me like a bug!" Jasper laughs as he takes my hand and the six of us run off towards the nearest big city.

Man, my life use to be very fucking boring and really suck ass but now it's absolutely perfect! I couldn't ask for a better mate or family. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and dad with all my unbeating heart but I was never meant to stay human and with that I had to give them up, for now!

...And with my new life I intend to live, love, and laugh as much as I can; like my happy existence depends on it!

"I love you Bella Whitlock!" Jasper pulls me to a stop just outside the city and kisses me so passionately that my toes curl and I momentarily forget about feeding.

I moan and purr against Jasper soft lips. "Mmmm, I love you more Major!"

"Not possible, so lets just agree to disagree on that one darlin!"

"Anything you want cowboy!"

 _ **...The End**_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I couldn't find a good stopping point so this will have to do!**_

 _ **Yes, this means that I am still working on the "Taking my mate" series. when I can that is. So please be patient with me.**_

 _ **Right now I'm trying to work out a new chapter on "What are you?" and Annie0801 has helped me with the start of the third chapter but I have yet to finish it! I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't abandoned it! Hell I haven't abandoned any of my stories, it's just hard to write when you are blocked!**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
